<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sending Out Flares by tonyjasper99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458529">Sending Out Flares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyjasper99/pseuds/tonyjasper99'>tonyjasper99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, panic attacks cw, post-buried, they're just friends helping each other out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyjasper99/pseuds/tonyjasper99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two things Daisy can’t stand: being alone, and other people being aware of this. But when a moment of solitude brings her right back to that casket, Jon turns out to be a surprisingly good shoulder to lean on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Sims &amp; Alice "Daisy" Tonner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives Rare Pairs 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sending Out Flares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfentruthed/gifts">elfentruthed</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the TMA Rare Pairs exchange. There is a depiction of a panic attack in here so be careful when reading (Starts at "Listening to the door shut..." and lasts until the end of the paragraph. The title is based off of the song Flares by The Script.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“End recording,” says Jon as he clicks the off the recorder. He leans back in the chair, stretching, and turns to face Daisy who was sitting in the corner. “I’m going to see if Basira followed up with the statement giver, do you need anything while I’m gone?”</p>
<p>Daisy looks up from the spider she was watching crawl across the floor and shakes her head, “No thank you, I’m good. Do you need company?” She wouldn’t say it, but she was hoping Jon would say yes. Even though she was getting better at being alone again after coming out of the Buried, she was feeling particularly on edge today. To her dismay though, Jon shakes his head and says, “I’m okay. I’ll be back soon.”</p>
<p>Listening to the door shut behind him, Daisy sighs and leans back in the chair, no longer seeing the spider. As she sits there, she listens to the constant ticking of the clock, but after a few moments the ticking seems to grow louder. Daisy hunches over as a pain shoots through her stomach and she starts to feel the walls closing in on her and she notices that she is starting to shake. Suddenly she no longer feels like she is in the archives, and instead feels like she is back in the Buried, and squeezes her eyes shut, wishing for it to all be over. She can feel the dirt around her trapping her, making it to where she can’t move, no matter how hard she tries. She goes to gasp for breath and instead of air she feels the dirt being sucked down her lungs as she starts to choke. Daisy, suffocating and frozen in fear, starts to scream and cry.</p>
<p>She doesn’t know how long she was screaming but after awhile she starts to hear a voice…<em>breathe in Daisy you’re okay…you’re in the archives…you’re not alone…</em> After a few moments she opens her eyes and sees Jon sitting in front of her, and when he notices her looking, he smiles. “Hey Daisy,” he says quietly, but to where she can still hear him, “can you breathe with me? We need to get you to calm down a little. We’re going to breathe in for four seconds, hold it for seven, and breathe out for eight. Okay breathe in,” and while Daisy tries to breathe in, breath shaking and catching too much, Jon slowly is counting <em>one, two, three four</em>. Daisy, only really breathing in for two seconds at a time, continues to try to regulate her breathing and when she finally gets a good three second breath, she holds it, staring at Jon as he smiles and nods. <em>One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, </em>Jon counts as she struggles to hold it, feeling her heart rate start to go down as she does and then she starts to breathe out, <em>five, six, seven, eight</em>. “There you go that’s better, let’s do that a few more times okay?” Daisy takes Jon’s hand as he sits there breathing in with her and giving her hand a light squeeze to let her know it’s time to hold and to breathe out, and they do this a few more times until Daisy is breathing regularly. Once Daisy has calmed down a little Jon helps her to sit on the ground with her back against the wall and sits next to her, wrapping his pinky around hers to remind her that she’s not alone.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to…Ask you a question?” Jon hesitantly asks her. Ever since the Buried, it was a thing that they did that when Daisy was panicking, Jon would use his Beholding powers to compel her. Nothing big, but small little questions like <em>what’s your favorite food</em> or <em>what is your fondest memory</em>, just a nice question for her to focus on and help her come back to her senses so that she wouldn’t drown in the silence. Of course, Jon made sure to ask every time to make sure that she was ready for it</p>
<p>Daisy nods and Jon’s pinky gives hers a little squeeze. “Okay,” Jon looks at her, a slight glow forming from the depths of his eye, and smiles, he asks, “What’s your favorite dog?”</p>
<p>“Great Pyrenees,” Daisy says with a slight chuckle, earning a small eyebrow raise from Jon. “Growing up the farm next to us had sheep a Great Pyrenees to guard them. His name was Saturn and every afternoon I would climb through the fence to go and lay with him while he watched the sheep. He was feisty when he needed to be but other than that he was the literal definition of a gentle giant; never even hurt a chicken. Some of my favorite afternoons were spent brushing him since he was so soft and fluffy.” Daisy smiles and leans her head back against the wall. “Saturn was a good boy, still guarding his sheep up to the day I left home. Last stop on the way out was to tell him bye actually.”</p>
<p>After Daisy was done talking, they sat in silence for a few moments just enjoying being with each other. Daisy broke the silence first with a thank you. Jon nodded, “Of course,” he added, “Are you doing okay? Anything else I can do for you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah I think I’m okay now. Do you think it would be okay if we hung out for a bit? Still don’t want to be alone right now. If not that’s okay; I know you’re probably busy.” Daisy looks away. She knows that if anyone would understand it would be Jon. After all, he was in the Buried with her for a while; coming in after her and never leaving her side.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Jon gives her a smile and her hand a small squeeze, “I know we have Uno in the breakroom if you want to ask Melanie and Basira if they would like to join. A break would probably be nice for everyone,” Jon says as he got up and offered to help Daisy up off the floor.</p>
<p>The rest of the evening was spent playing Uno and other miscellaneous games found in the archive breakroom. Eventually everyone heads out to grab a round of drinks and forget about everything going on in their busy lives, enjoying each other's company in the moment.</p>
<p>A week later Daisy found a Great Pyrenees plush on her desk which she took home and put on her shelf as a reminder that things will be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>